The Hanged Man
'''The Hanged Man '''is a potential companion in Roads Less Travelled. He has an unmatched skillset in all areas of combat but has Very Evil Karma and ensures that those who travel with him have a hard time, due to his erratic, reckless and defiant attitude towards the world around him. Background A native of the Twin Mother Village, the Hanged Man grew up in a small town that was a constant target for raiders. The town was lead by Women, a decision that the Hanged Man found very arbitrary, even as a boy. He despised their weakness and willingness to take a knee to their enemies and 'suck their dick.' At the Age of sixteen, he found himself working the fields, during the evening that the Raiders decided to attack. Unlike his feeble leaders and 'dickless brothers,' he took up the pitch fork, that he tended the gardens with and ran it through a guy's six pack. The leaking of his blood, seeping through the man's wifebeater shirt excited him and he decided to follow the Raiders, back to their camp. He offered them the town's greater treasures, provided that they took him with them. They agreed, deciding that they didn't have a choice and through close supervision, travelled with him to the Village, that night and assisted them in getting the Healing Powder (that the Raiders got high off of, during their down time) from the infirmary and the few pieces of Vault Technology that they had left, including one of the village's few firearms. Uppon holding it, in his hand, the Hanged Man turned to his commrades and gunned them down, relishing the thrill of taking on the greatest foes he'd met yet and soon, it was over and his 'high' quickly became a low. The Hanged Man left the Village, having no desire to stay there anymore. From there he joined Mercenary bands, Raider Gangs and even joined Caesar's Legion at one point. However, as he got older, his blood lust, whilst not exactly mellowing or settling, somewhat subsided and he grew bored with simply killing random people, unless they provided a real challenge. He founded his own Mercenary Company, deciding that his only loyalty should be to gold. His company had a shoddy reputation, resulting in them becoming a small slave trading outfit and providing a few of the Legion's Slaves. Obviously, the Hanged Man had to hide his involvement, given that he was wanted for being a deserter. Though this business venture proved profitable, for a time, it didn't exactly stimulate him. Regardless, he'd made it and it was his. He would do jobs that no other company would do, assassinations, slave trading, dishonerable bounties, posing as NCR Soldiers, pissing off the Legion. Life was pretty good for him, until he was betrayed by his second in command and hung, left for dead by several of his former commrades. He still swings there, to this day. A difficult to kill man, still muttering bitterly about the empire that was once his and he now vows to destroy. Category:Roads Less Travelled Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Caesar's Legion Category:Twin Mothers Tribe Category:Tribals Category:Roads Less Travelled Companions Category:The Nobodies Category:Slavers Category:Raiders Category:Mercenaries